Peter Sühring
Peter Sühring (* 1946 in Berlin-Charlottenburg) ist ein deutscher Musikwissenschaftler, Journalist und Musikkritiker. Leben und Wirken Peter Sühring wurde in Berlin-Charlottenburg geboren und wuchs dort auf. Er war Sängerknabe im Staats- und Domchor und erlernte das Cello- und Klavierspiel. Er studierte von 1967 bis 1971 und von 2001 bis 2002 in Tübingen und Berlin die Fächer Musikwissenschaften, Literaturwissenschaften und Philosophie. Von 1975 bis 1998 war er in diesen beiden Städten als akademischer Buchhändler tätig; heute lebt und arbeitet er als Musikhistoriker und Publizist in Berlin.Zwischentöne - Der Musikwissenschaftler Peter Sühring, 7. September 2014, abgerufen am 15. September 2014 2002 schrieb er seine Magisterarbeit über den Rhythmus der Trobadors an der Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin. 2004 erstellte er einen Katalog über die Berliner und Łódźer Bestände der Bibliothek Philipp Spittas. 2006 wurde er mit einer Arbeit über Wolfgang Amadeus Mozarts Kindheitsopern promoviert. Von 2007 bis 2012 forschte er an der Universität der Künste Berlin über den Nachlass des deutschen Musikwissenschaftlers Gustav Jacobsthal und veröffentlichte 2012 eine wissenschaftliche Biografie über ihn. Darüber hinaus edierte er viele der Schriften Gustav Jacobsthals. Ferner veröffentlichte er über die Komponisten, Philosophen und Schriftsteller Jean-Philippe Rameau, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy, Robert Schumann, Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Heinrich Heine, Friedrich Hölderlin, Karl Marx, Adolf Bernhard Marx und Hermann Kretzschmar. Seit 1995 wirkt er auch als Musikkritiker. Seine Rezensionen wurden zunächst vorwiegend in Tageszeitungen, in den letzten Jahren zunehmend auch in Online-Medien veröffentlicht.Dr. Peter Sühring, Berlin, Die Tonkunst, abgerufen am 15. September 2014Peter Sühring, info-netz-musik, abgerufen am 15. September 2014. Sühring ist u.a. seit 1999 ständiger freier Mitarbeiter der Zeitschrift Concerto - Das Magazin für Alte Musik''Siehe Inhaltsverzeichnisse im Archiv der Zeitschrift ''Concerto - Das Magazin für Alte Musik: Archiv, abgerufen am 16. September 2014. Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) Bücher * Der Rhythmus der Trobadors - Zur Archäologie einer Interpretationsgeschichte, Logos-Verlag, Berlin 2003. Buchbeschreibung * Unter der Mitarbeit von Krystyna Bielska: Katalog der Sammlung Spitta. Herausgegeben von der Universität der Künste Berlin und der Bibliothek der Universität Łódź. Schriften aus dem Archiv der Universität der Künste Berlin. Inventare Band 3, Berlin 2005. * Die frühesten Opern Mozarts. Untersuchungen im Anschluss an Jacobsthals Straßburger Vorlesungen, Bärenreiter-Verlag, Kassel 2006. * Gustav Jacobsthal - ein Musikologe im deutschen Kaiserreich. Musik inmitten von Natur, Geschichte und Sprache. Eine ideen- und kulturgeschichtliche Biografie mit Briefen und Dokumenten, Olms-Verlag, Hildesheim 2012.Musikologe - Inhaltsverzeichnis, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek, abgerufen am 17. September 2014 * Gustav Jacobsthal - Glück und Misere eines Musikforschers, Hentrich & Hentrich, Berlin 2014, ISBN 9783955650421. Als Herausgeber * Gustav Jacobsthal - Die Musiktheorie Hermanns von Reichenau. In: Musiktheorie 16 (2001), S. 3–39. * Gustav Jacobsthal - Vorläufige Gedanken zur Verbesserung der musikalischen Zustände an den preußischen Universitäten. Memorandum an das preußische Kultusministerium 1883, sowie die Gutachten von Philipp Spitta und Heinrich Bellermann. In: Jahrbuch des Staatlichen Instituts für Musikforschung Berlin, Preußischer Kulturbesitz, Stuttgart 2002, S. 295–322. * Gustav Jacobsthal - Übergänge und Umwege in der Musikgeschichte. Aus Straßburger Vorlesungen und Studien, Codex Montpellier, Palestrina, Monteverdi, Haydn, Emanuel Bach, Mozart, Olms-Verlag, Hildesheim 2010.Übergänge - Inhaltsverzeichnis, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek, abgerufen am 17. September 2014 Aufsätze und Vorträge im Internet * Gustav Jacobsthal's Mozart reception. Nur online: In: Mozart in Context: Special issue of Min-Ad: Israel Studies in Musicology Online, Vol. 6/II, December, 2006, abgerufen am 24. September 2014. Und: Sammlung Musik, Theater, Film der Elektronischen Dokumente der UB Frankfurt/Main, abgerufen am 24. September 2014. * Ein erster Versuch, das historische Instrumentarium in Monterverdis ''L'Orfeo zu verstehen: Gustav Jacobsthal, Straßburg 1903''. In: CONCERTO. Das Magazin für Alte Musik, Köln, Heft 219, April/Mai 2008, S. 24-27. Online: Sammlung Musik, Theater, Film der Elektronischen Dokumente der UB Frankfurt/Main, abgerufen am 24. September 2014. * Musik, die den Handlungen, Situationen und Stimmungen folgt. Über Dramatik und Tonsatz in den ersten Bühnenversuchen Mozarts, Salzburg/Wien 1767/68. In: Mozart-Jahrbuch 2006, Kassel 2008, S. 209-221. Online: Sammlung Musik, Theater, Film der Elektronischen Dokumente der UB Frankfurt/Main, abgerufen am 24. September 2014. * ''Fragen an Mozarts Idomeneo. Anmerkungen zur Editions- und Aufführungspraxis. In: Die Musikforschung 62 (2008), S. 222-232. Online: Sammlung Musik, Theater, Film der Elektronischen Dokumente der UB Frankfurt/Main, abgerufen am 24. September 2014. Aufsätze und Vorträge in Printmedien Zu Mozart: * Über den „ganz sonderbaren goût“ eines Adagios aus Mozarts opus I, komponiert in Paris 1764. In: Concerto. Das Magazin für Alte Musik 19 (2003) Nr. 181, März 2003, S. 23–26. * Eine vierhändige Sonate – „bis dahin noch nirgends gemacht“? Mit einem Anhang zu KV 19d. In: Mozart Studien, Bd. 13, Tutzing 2004, S. 209–229. * Ein Künstler im Kindesalter und sein väterlicher Erzieher. Über Wolfgang und Leopold Mozart. In: Concerto. Das Magazin für Alte Musik 22 (2006), Nr. 206 und 208, Februar und Juni 2006. * Der Künstler im Knaben Mozart. In: Musik & Ästhetik 10 (2006), Nr. 39, Juli 2006, S. 5–19. * Sowohl ad libitum als auch obligat begleitend. Der Violinpart in Mozarts begleiteten Clavecin-Sonaten, Paris 1763/64, (KV 6–9). In: Mozart Studien XVI, Tutzing 2007, S. 91–114. * Jacobsthals Stellung in der Mozart-Forschung des 19. Jahrhunderts. In: Mozarts Welt und Nachwelt, Mozart-Handbuch, Bd. 5, hg. v. Gernot Gruber und Claudia Maria Knispel, Laaber 2008, S. 545 552. * Bachischer Geist aus Mozarts Händen? Mozarts vier neue Streichtrio-Einleitungen zu vier dreistimmigen Fugen von Johann Sebastian und Wilhelm Friedemann Bach (KV 404a), aus ihrem Kontext heraus erklärt. Vortrag auf dem 6. Dortmunder Bach-Symposium, Juni 2006. In: Bach und die deutsche Tradition des Komponierens. Wirklichkeit und Ideologie, hg. von Reinmar Emans und Wolfram Steinbeck, Dortmund 2009, S. 109 121, sowie in: acta mozartiana 55 (2008), Heft 3/4, S. 101–110. Zu Jacobsthal: * Das enträtselte Mittelalter. Gustav Jacobsthal und seine Schicksale. In: Concerto Nr. 152, April 2000, S. 16–22. * Der einzelne Ausdruck mit seiner Gewalt. Eine Beethoven-Kritik Gustav Jacobsthals aus dem Jahre 1889. In: Die Musikforschung 55 (2002), S. 373–385. * Verwirklichung des Humboldtschen Bildungsideals. Gustav Jacobsthal – ein fast vergessener Begründer der neueren deutschen Musikwissenschaft. In: Forum Humanwissenschaften, Frankfurter Rundschau, 20. Mai 2003, S. 11. * Gustav Jacobsthal als Kritiker der Modaltheorie avant la lettre. Archivalische Studien. In: acta musicologica 75 (2003), S. 137–172. * Der Nachlaß Gustav Jacobsthals – ein Zimelium in der Musikabteilung der Berliner Staatsbibliothek. Eine Sichtung. In: Forum Musikbibliothek 2007/1, S. 17–27. * Ein erster Versuch, das historische Instrumentarium in Monteverdis L’Orfeo zu verstehen. Gustav Jacobsthal, Straßburg 1903. In: : Concerto Nr. 219, April/Mai 2008, S. 24–27. * „Lupe und Ohr“. Die am Straßburger Institut von 1872 bis 1905 von Gustav Jacobsthal etablierte Wissenschaftskultur und ihre verborgene Vorläuferrolle für historisierende Aufführungen älterer Musik. In: Basler Jahrbuch für historische Musikpraxis 32 (2008), Winterthur 2010, S. 133–144. * Calculation and emotion – rationality and imagination in music analysis. Hermann Graßmann and the mathematics of Gustav Jacobsthal’s musicology. In: Hermann Grassman – From Past to Future: Grassmann’s Work in Context, Grassman Bicentennial Conference Potsdam/Szcecin September 2009, Basel 2010, S. 391–400. Auf Deutsch: Rechnen und Empfinden – Rationalität und Phantasie in der Musikanalyse. Über einige von Hermann Graßmann herrührende mathematische Elemente in den Untersuchungsmethoden Gustav Jacobsthals. In: MusikTheorie 25 (2011), S. 235–244. * Von der Hörigkeit der Instrumente. Eduard Grell und Gustav Jacobsthal. In: Jahrbuch des Staatlichen Instituts für Musikforschung Berlin, PK, 2011, Mainz 2011, S. 105 124. * Musik als Universitätsfach technisch und wissenschaftlich. Gustav Jacobsthals Konzeption des Faches Musik in seinem Memorandum von 1883. In: Die Musikforschung 65 (2012), S. 231 253. * „Lehrer, Helfer und wohlmeinendster Freund“. Die Arbeitsbeziehung und Freundschaft zwischen dem Germanisten Wilhelm Scherer und dem Musikologen Gustav Jacobsthal zwischen 1872 und 1886. In: Geschichte der Germanistik. Mitteilungen Bd. 42/42, Göttingen 2012, S. 87 101. Zu Musiktheorie und Wissenschaftsgeschichte: * „Für die Musikwissenschaft eine der dringendsten und lohnendsten Aufgaben“. Hermann Kretzschmar als Wegbereiter der Historischen Aufführungspraxis. Versuch einer Würdigung zum 75. Todestag, zugleich ein Bericht über das 2. Berliner Kretzschmar-Syposium 1999. In: Concerto Nr. 147, Sept. 1999, S. 28–30. * Musik – dämmernde Vermittlerin. Zu Heinrich Heines denkwürdiger Definition. In: Musik & Ästhetik 5 (2001), Heft 18, April 2001, S. 5–11. * Mitmachen und Widerstehen. Zur mißlungenen Doppelstrategie des Friedrich Gennrich im Jahre 1940. In: Musikforschung Faschismus Nationalsozialismus, hg. von I. v. Foerster, Chr. Hust, Chr.-H. Mahling, Mainz 2001, S. 405–414. * Musik und Sprache in Theorien französischer Aufklärer. In: Musik & Ästhetik 7 (2003), Heft 28, Oktober 2003, S. 50–69. Auf Italienisch: Musica e linguaggio nelle teorie degli illuministi francesi, übersetzt von Simona Montisci. In: Musica/Realtà 25 (2004), Heft 73 (Marzo 2004), S. 45–67. * Alte Musik lesen, hören und spielen. Zu einigen Bemerkungen Philipp Spittas, 110 Jahre nach seinem Tod. In: Concerto Nr. 196, Sept. 2004, S. 9 f. * Die Rekonstruktion der Sammlung Spitta. In: Jahrbuch des Staatlichen Instituts für Musikforschung PK 2004, Mainz 2005, S. 307–322. * Kontrapunktische Kindheit der Musikgeschichte – Adolf Bernhard Marx’ geschichtsphilosophische These vom notwendigen Ende des Kontrapunkts nach Bach In: Musik-Konzepte Sonderband „Philosophie des Kontrapunkts“, München 2010, S. 48–59. * Hans Heinrich Eggebrecht und die Musik im Mittelalter. Drei Notate. In: Die Tonkunst 8 (2014). Nr. 2, April 2014, S. 236 239. Zu einzelnen Komponisten: * Dichters Schmerzendrang – Musikers Schmerzensklang. Zu „Hör’ ich das Liedchen klingen“ aus Robert Schumanns Dichterliebe op. 48 (1840), Liederzyklus aus dem Buch der Lieder von Heinrich Heine. In: „Das letzte Wort der Kunst“. Heinrich Heine zum 200. Geburtstag und Robert Schumann zum 150. Todestag, Düsseldorfer Ausstellungskatalog, Stuttgart/Kassel 2006, S. 183–191. * Der gerissene Faden. Schönberg als Gegenstand historischer Aufführungspraxis. Überlegungen nach einer Berliner Tagung.In: Concerto, Nr. 225, April/Mai 2009, S. 5 f. * Mendelssohns Unbehagen in der Musik. In: Concerto, Nr. 229, Dez./Jan. 2009/10, S. 12 f. Zur Kulturkritik: * Was vermögen Philosophie, Kunst und Religion inmitten von Natur, Technik und Kapital? Empedokles – Hölderlin – Marx. In: Musik & Ästhetik 14 (2010), Heft 55, S. 51–73. Weblinks * Dr. Peter Sühring, UdK Berlin * Forschungsprojekt Peter Sühring, UdK Berlin Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Musikkritiker Kategorie:Musikwissenschaftler Kategorie:Opernforscher Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1946 Kategorie:Mann